indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nirvana
Nirvana was een Amerikaanse rockband die in 1987 werd opgericht in Aberdeen, Washington door zanger en gitarist Kurt Cobain en bassist Krist Novoselic. De band kende een reeks verschillende drummers waarvan Dave Grohl, die in 1990 bij de band kwam, de langstzittende was. De band vestigde zichzelf binnen de muziek-scene van Seattle door in 1989 hun debuutalbum Bleach uit te brengen op het indie-label Sub Pop. Nadat de band tekende bij het grote label DGC Records, kende het onverwacht succes met de single "Smells Like Teen Spirit", van hun tweede album Nevermind (1991). Hierop betrad Nirvana de mainstream en nam het het genre 'grunge' hierin mee. Frontman Kurt Cobain werd door de media bestempeld als "stem van een generatie", terwijl Nirvana gezien werd als vaandeldrager voor Generatie X. Cobain voelde zich ongemakkelijk bij alle aandacht en legde zich toe op de muziek van de band, vindende dat de boodschap en artistieke visie van de band verkeerd werden geïnterpreteerd door het grote publiek dat hij uitdaagde met hun derde album In Utero (1993). Met Cobains dood in april 1994 kwam er een einde aan het korte bestaan van Nirvana. De bands invloed en populariteit bleven echter intact in de jaren die volgden. Het nummer "You Know You're Right", een nooit eerder uitgebrachte demo, stond in 2002 hoog in radio-playlists over de gehele wereld. De band verkocht sinds hun debuut wereldwijd meer dan vijftig miljoen platen, waarvan meer dan 25 miljoen in de Verenigde Staten. Bandgeschiedenis Opkomst en hoogtepunt Nirvana werd in 1987 opgericht in de Amerikaanse plaats Aberdeen, Washington, nadat Kurt Cobain en Krist Novoselic elkaar al enkele jaren eerder hadden ontmoet. In 1989 werd het debuutalbum uitgebracht, Bleach genaamd, uitgebracht op Sub Pop Records. Het album vertoont sterke overeenkomsten met het vroege geluid van Mudhoney, een bevriende band uit Seattle waar de bandleden bewonderaar waren. Cobain had op een blauwe maandag, nog voor Nirvana bestond, auditie gedaan bij Mudhoney. In 1990 kwamen Cobain en Novoselic via Buzz Osborne van de Melvins in contact met Dave Grohl, hij werd de nieuwe drummer. De leden van Sonic Youth waren bevriend met de leden van Nirvana en hielpen ze in 1990 binnen bij het label Geffen. Nog datzelfde jaar tekende Nirvana bij DGC Records (onderdeel van Geffen Records) en begon de band aan een nieuw album te werken. Voorafgaand aan het tweede album tourde de band uitgebreid door Europa met collega-bands Sonic Youth, Babes in Toyland, Dinosaur jr en Gumball. Dit tournee werd vastgelegd op video en hiervan verscheen de concertfilm 1991:The Year Punk Broke. Met het verschijnen van dat tweede album met de naam Nevermind, in datzelfde later, bereikte de band internationale populariteit: het album zelf betekende de doorbraak bij het grote publiek en de single "Smells Like Teen Spirit" werd een wereldhit. De band tourde op het moment van hun doorbraak nog door Europa in kleine zalen en kregen daar te horen dat ze in Amerika reeds 1.000.000 platen hadden verkocht en dat Smells Like Teen Spirit op nummer een stond. De videoclip van Smells Like Teen Spirit werd in Europa tijdens het tournee opgenomen. De afsluiting van het Europese tournee was in Paradiso. Dit optreden werd gefilmd voor de VPRO door Bram van Splunteren en zou later wereldwijd bekend worden en de geluidsopnames verschenen op veel bootlegs. Er verscheen een EP Hormoaning exclusief verkrijgbaar via Japanse import. De uitgave bevatte zes nummers. De band en met name Cobain, gaven bij hun mainstream doorbraak al direct aan, moeite te hebben met de brede belangstelling. Cobain gaf vrijwel geen interviews meer en na het succes van Nevermind bracht de band een tussendooralbum uit, Incesticide in de hoop dat de hysterie rondom de band iets zou bekoelen. Incesticide is een compilatie-album met een aantal covers, alternatieve versies, b-kantjes en niet eerder uitgebrachte nummers. Er volgde in 1993 ook nog een splitt-single Oh The Guilt met The Jezus Lizard. Er volgden in 1993 grootschalige tournees door Noord- en Zuid-Amerika. In Zuid-Amerika werden de eerste demo's voor het vierde album opgenomen. Deze opnames verschenen later op bootlegs. Voor de uiteindelijke opnames koos de band de producer Steve Albini en nam hun ablum op in zijn Electrical Studios in Chicago. Platenmaatschappij Geffen was allerminst blij met de keuze van de band voor deze producer, omdat zijn werk als te navrant voor het grote publiek werd geacht. Na de mixage werd het album door Geffen afgekeurd en er volgde aanvullende opnames met de producer van R.E.M en de Albini opnames werden hermixt. In 1993 kwam het album In Utero uit. Het album werd wisselend ontvangen. De fans en critici waren vrijwel unaniem lovend over het album. Voor het algemene publiek werd het album vooral als wisselvallig bestempeld, met name door het verschil van de harde Albini-tracks en de softere tracks die door de andere producer werden opgenomen. Na In Utero volgde het laatste tournee van de band, door Europa. Ook werd in deze tijd de beroemde MTV Unplugged sessie opgenomen, die vlak daarna op cd verscheen. Opheffing Na een mislukte zelfmoordpoging tijdens het Europese tournee in Rome en een ziekenhuisopname werd Cobain op de ochtend van 8 april 1994 door een elektricien dood gevonden in de garage van zijn landhuis in Seattle. Hij had zich drie dagen eerder met een hagelgeweer door zijn hoofd geschoten. Er bestaat nog steeds controverse omtrent Cobains doodsoorzaak, volgens sommigen wijst een aantal zaken eerder op moord in plaats van zelfmoord. De concentratie heroïne die in het lichaam van Cobain gevonden was, zou zo hoog zijn dat hij niet eens meer kon staan of een kogel kon afvuren en in zijn zelfmoordbrief zou het laatste stukje in een ander handschrift zijn geschreven. Door andere wetenschappers worden deze theorieën echter in twijfel getrokken. Nirvana werd direct na de dood van Cobain opgeheven. In 1994, nog voor Cobains dood, publiceerde Michael Azerrad de Nirvana biografie Come as You Are: The Story of Nirvana, waarin veel interviews met de band staan en de geschiedenis van de band wordt verteld. Na de dood van Cobain volgde er een heruitgave met een toegevoegd hoofdstuk over de laatste periode. In 2002 werd bij gelegenheid van het uitkomen van het verzamelalbum een laatste single uitgebracht: "You Know You're Right". Aan het uitkomen van dat verzamelalbum gingen jaren van gesteggel, ruzie en rechtszaken met Courtney Love, Cobains weduwe en mede-eigenaar van de rechten, vooraf. De overige bandleden, Krist Novoselic en Dave Grohl zullen onder de naam Nirvana geen werken meer uitbrengen. In 2004 werd toch de box-set With the Lights Out uitgebracht, dat is een 3-cd + dvd met zoals ze het op veel sites noemen "Rare B-Sides and Singles". Een jaar later, in 2005, werd Sliver: Best of the Box uitgebracht, een soort samenvatting van de dat jaar daarvoor uitgebrachte 'demo en rariteiten boxset'. Ook bevat dit album 3 'nieuwe' (cq: stond al enige tijd op tape, alleen nooit uitgebracht), onbekende nummers. Ook de voor veel Nirvana-fans holy grail; het nummer "Spank Thru" van de Fecal Matter-demo. Dit nummer was destijds de debuutsingle van Nirvana en komt ook voor op diverse bootlegs en op From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah. Deze demo-tape, met drums en backing vocals van Dale Crover en zang en gitaar van Kurt Cobain, bewoog Novoselic ertoe om samen met Cobain een band te beginnen. Ook staan er twee demo-versies op van nummers die al uitgebracht en gekend waren. Kurt Cobain wordt in het Guinness Book of Records genoemd met MTV Unplugged in New York, dat het meestverkochte album na de dood van de uitvoerder werd. Post-Nirvana Na de dood van Kurt Cobain richtten beide overgebleven leden van de band eigen bands op. *Dave Grohl: Foo Fighters (hierbij speelde in het begin Pat Smear mee), Probot, Them Crooked Vultures *Krist Novoselic: Eyes Adrift, Sweet 75 Stijl Thematiek In de vele nummers van Nirvana zitten consequent bepaalde thema's zoals afstomping, verveling, vervreemding, depressie en identiteitsproblemen. Vaak wordt de bedoeling verstopt onder een oppervlakkig beeld van woede en/of waanzin. Een enkel liedje, zoals "Turnaround" (Incesticide) verkondigt een politieke mening, maar dat is voor Nirvana vrij ongebruikelijk (dit is dan ook een cover van Devo). Die mening verkondigden de bandleden wel regelmatig tijdens de gebruikelijke 'banter' tussen de liedjes door, samen met hun befaamde 'anti-rockstar humeur'. Nirvana is een antwoord op de overheersing van de hairmetal in die tijd, en wordt beschouwd als de band waarmee de voornamelijk suburban jeugd van Generation X zich het meest mee associeerden, wat hun grote succes in de VS, maar ook in het buitenland verklaart. Nirvana's onderwerpen zijn duidelijk verwant aan het karakter van de songwriter Cobain. Bij Nirvana en Cobain komt een probleem zeer duidelijk naar voren waar alle alternatieve muzikanten last van hebben: de tegengestelde wensen om succesvol en beroemd te zijn, en tegelijkertijd onafhankelijkheid (van de platenverkopen, verwachtingen, enz.). Hoewel Cobain van kinds af een rockmuzikant wilde zijn, wilde hij niet de verantwoordelijkheden en vaak apathische en banale omstandigheden van de showbizz ondergaan. Enkele teksten waarin de typische Nirvana-thema's goed zichtbaar zijn: I wish I was like you / Easily amused ("All Apologies") I’ve been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks ("Heart-Shaped Box" ) I'm so happy / 'cause today I've found my friends / They're in my head ("Lithium") I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you / We've broke our mirrors ("Lithium") Don't tell me what I wanna hear / Afraid of never knowing fear ("Lounge Act") Hate me / Do it and do it again Waste me / Rape me my friend ("Rape Me")* Here we are now / Entertain us ("Smells Like Teen Spirit")** (*) Deze controversiële tekst heeft flink wat stof doen opwaaien in feministische kringen. Cobain verklaarde in een interview dat het wel bedoeld was als een beschrijving van een verkrachting, maar ook als een aanklacht daartegen. De dader wordt als karmische straf zelf verkracht in de gevangenis. (**) Een zinnetje dat Cobain vaak sarcastisch opperde als hij op een feestje aankwam. Invloeden Nirvana's muzikale erfenis en invloed is veel geroemd. De band zorgde voor een revolutie in de rockmuziek. In de jaren tachtig was de zogenoemde RIO-rock en poserrock (Hairmetal) uit Los Angeles overheersend in populariteit. Met het verschijnen van Nevermind werden de opzichtige stadion rock bands vrijwel direct als passé beschouwd en raakte de tapping fingerboard solo's uit de gratie. Veel acts als Offspring en Bush copieerden de typische zacht couplet/hard refrein-stijl van Nirvana en kregen het stempel Grunge rock tot grote afkeer van de band zelf, die meer genegen waren naar vormen van cutting edge muziek dat verscheen op independant labels. De zogenoemde corporate rock die onder de noemer door de mainstream platenmaatschappijen uitgegeven werd, zei hun niets. Om hun afkeer van commercie te tonen verwezen de bandleden vaak naar muzikale voorbeelden die veel onbekender waren en namen deze ook vaak aan als voorprogramma. *The Melvins: Vooral in de liedjes "Pen Cap Chew", "Downer" en "Paper Cuts" zijn de invloeden terug te horen. *Pixies: Nirvana nam vooral de hard/zacht dynamiek van de Pixies over. Rustige coupletten afgewisseld door harde refreinen. "Gouge Away" was het voorbeeld voor "Smells Like Teen Spirit". *Vaselines: de nummers "Molly's Lips" en "Son of a Gun" staan op Incesticide (1992) en Nirvana speelde "Jesus Doesn't Want Me for a Sunbeam" bij MTV Unplugged. *Scratch Acid: Cobain was een groot fan van deze band, waarvan enkele leden later The Jesus Lizard zouden oprichten, met wie Nirvana in 1993 de split-single "Puss"/"Oh, The Guilt" uitbracht. *Sonic Youth: De leden van Sonic Youth waren bevriend met de leden van Nirvana en hielpen ze in 1990 binnen bij het label Geffen. In 1991 tourden ze samen. *Meat Puppets: Nirvana speelde 3 nummers van de Meat Puppets op MTV Unplugged: "Plateau", "Oh, Me" en "Lake of Fire". *Green River *Mudhoney: vooral bij "Sliver" is het te horen. Drummer Dan Peters drumt op deze single zelfs mee. *The Beatles: Kurt Cobain vertelde dat hij het liedje "About a Girl" heeft geschreven nadat hij een hele dag heeft geluisterd naar het eerste amerikaanse album van The Beatles *Butthole Surfers: In de vroege jaren maakten ze veel muziek die door deze band beïnvloed was, zoals "Hairspray Queen". *Flipper: In de vroege jaren speelden ze het liedje "Sex Bomb" van deze band. Novoselic en Grohl verschijnen samen met Buzz Osborne van the Melvins, als Melvana nog op een 7" waarop "Sacrifice" en "Way of the World" staan. *Shocking Blue: Voor het album Bleach coverde Nirvana het nummer "Love Buzz" van deze Nederlandse band. *Rites of Spring: Deze band stond in zijn top 50 op 1. *The Stooges: "Raw Power" is een plaat die grote invloed had op de Nirvana-sound. *Lead Belly: Hiervan deed Cobain tijdens MTV Unplugged een legendarische uitvoering van het nummer "Where Did You Sleep Last Night?". *The Wipers: Coverden "D7" en "Return of the Rat", dat verscheen op het tribute album Eight Songs for Greg Sage and the Wipers. * REM: Volgens Cobain een band die dichtbij hun eigen identiteit is gebleven. In 1994 zou een samenwerking met Michael Stipe plaatsgevonden hebben, maar dit gebeurde niet omwille van het overlijden van Kurt Cobain. Er werd trouwens een CD van REM gevonden in de CD-speler, die aanstond, in de kamer waar Kurt zelfmoord pleegde. Bands waaraan veelvuldig gerefereerd werd: *Pavement *Dinosaur Jr. *The Jesus Lizard *Daniel Johnston (MTV-uitreiking met T-shirt van How are you?) *Half Japanese (Cobain droeg een T-shirt van deze band toen hij dood werd gevonden in zijn huis) Voorprogramma's Als voorprogramma gekozen bands waren: *Half Japanese (1993) (tijdens het Zuid-Amerikaanse tournee) *Meat Puppets *Sebadoh (1994, Laatste Europese tour) Nirvana tourde zelf voor hun doorbraak als voorprogramma met: *Mudhoney (1989) *Red Hot Chili Peppers (1991, 1993) *Sonic Youth (1991) (video 1991: The Year Punk Broke). Het omslagpunt voor zowel Sonic Youth als voor Nirvana is in beeld gebracht in deze documentaire uit 1992 van Dave Markey met optredens en backstage-beelden van deze twee bands, en onder meer ook Babes in Toyland en Dinosaur Jr. Nirvana bracht haar eerste album (Bleach) uit bij het Sub Pop label, indertijd met de bezetting Kurt Cobain, Krist Novoselic en Chad Channing (drums); daarna stapte de band over naar het grotere Geffen Records. Documentaire *1991: The Year Punk Broke Biografiën over Nirvana * Michael Azerrad - Come as You Are: The Story of Nirvana. Doubleday, 1994. ISBN 0-385-47199-8. * Dave Thompson - Never Mind * Burlingame, Jeff. Kurt Cobain: Oh Well, Whatever, Nevermind. Enslow, 2006. ISBN 0-7660-2426-1 * Cross, Charles. Heavier Than Heaven: A Biography of Kurt Cobain. Hyperion, 2001. ISBN 0-7868-8402-9. * Kitts, Jeff, et al. Guitar World Presents Nirvana and the Grunge Revolution. Hal Leonard, 1998. ISBN 0-7935-9006-X. Trivia *Nirvana heeft enkele malen in Nederland een optreden gegeven. Het bekendst is het concert in de Amsterdamse Paradiso op 25 november 1991, maar de band heeft voor hun grote doorbraak ook opgetreden in Nighttown Rotterdam, Vera in Groningen en op het Ein Abend In Wien festival in Rotterdam. De band heeft verder opgetreden in de Utrechtse Tivoli en in de Melkweg, beide in 1989. *Fragmenten van het optreden in Paradiso uit 1991 zijn terug te zien op de Dvd Nirvana: Live! Tonight! Sold Out!!. Daarnaast staan er vier nummers van ditzelfde concert op het live-album From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah. *Tijdens het bezoek van Nirvana aan Nederland in november 1991 is er een 2 Meter sessie met de band opgenomen. Er werden uiteindelijk twee nummers opgenomen, te weten In the Pines en Here She Comes, een cover van The Velvet Underground. *Een gepland optreden in Ahoy te Rotterdam op 24 maart 1994 voor Nirvana's Europese tour werd afgelast nadat Kurt Cobain in Rome in coma was geraakt. Externe link * Officiële website Bronnen Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Categorie:Grunge Categorie:Nirvana Categorie:Trio